pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cielo the Cat A.K.A. agent C
Cielo or Agent C as Major Monogram calls her, is a white cat with a fox-like black-tipped tail. She is a newer O.W.C.A. recruit under Perry's training. Cielo is gifted, artistic, scatter brained, talkative (of course she only meows), and has a huge crush on her partner. Of course because of her catty skills, she is superior to Doof in refluxes, hearing, intelligence, and speed. Agent C loves her owner Krystal. Disguises Cielo is the Neal family's only pet and is very loved, but not watched much. In order to prevent her family and other people from learning her identity, Cielo takes steps to reinforce the perception that she is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". Her primary method to achieve this status is to just curl up into a napping position, making her seem like just a "sleepy cat". Once she is certain that she is no longer being watched, Cielo leaves the area and retrieves her secret agent hat, a fedora. Agent C is not as good at changing between her disguises as Agent P, but is working on it. Relationships Major Monogram Cielo's superior is the leader of the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram. Agent C and P both use secret passages to get to him. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing to Cielo and Perry. Unlike Perry who writes down notes, Cielo uses her impressive memory. Krystal Neal Agent C always uses the "mindless animal" disguise around Krystal to protect her secret identity. Cielo really loves her owner mainly because Cielo was saved by her years ago, when she was a new born kitten. She is also very grateful for Krystal's great affection and care. Cielo would do just about anything ''to protect Krystal from serious harm. Heinz. Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz first met Cielo when he unleashed his female-inator, which turns any male into a female. Doofenshmirtz was counting on the fact that guys can not hit girls, but because Cielo is also a girl she was able to get into a "cat fight" with Doof and spoil his (or her as the case was ) evil scheme. Now Agent C is also Doofenshmirtz nemesis, however Doof still only yells out "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!" because he feels that if he includes Cielo his curse would be too long. However because Cielo is kind-hearted, she would help Doof with any not-so-evil plan he has. Perry Cielo has a crush on Perry. She works with him, and a lot of times fantasizes the same way Isabella does about Phineas. A lot of times she tries to woo Perry to get him to like her. She doesn't know it but Perry likes her too. Perry and Cielo work together as partners to fight Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Background Information There isn't much to say except Cielo was rescued by Krystal when she was a new born kitten. Cielo was a reject and was left on the streets, she was by Krystal's backyard when Krystal was out. Because she is caring, Krystal took Cielo in and raised her to this day. All that is known about her recruitment is Cielo was brought into the O.W.C.A. recently. Gadgets Cielo only has some basic spy gear, including: *'Grappling gun.' *'Para-glider.' *'Fedora.' *'Wrist communicator.' *'Hoverjet.' *'Scooter.''' Missions Cielo's has had a couple of missions. Here's a list: *The female-inator *The shrink-inator *The cupid-inator *The human-inator Cielo's favorite was the human-inator because thats when Perry formed feelings for her. Agent C's theme Perry made it for Cielo when she joined, because he wanted her to feel special about being partnered with him. Agent C's theme will be used if agent C ever goes solo or if she leads a mission. Category:Agents Category:Animals Category:Fanon Works Category:Pets Category:Cats